una blanca navidad
by July miko
Summary: cuatro mejores amigos que viven juntos festejarán juntos dicha fecha. cosas un poco estúpidas y graciosas pasaran estos dos días previos a navidad y ¿que ocurrirá luego? fic participante en ¡más sidra por favor! y recuerden la fiesta es en ¡siéntate!


**Disclaimer: Inuyasha & co no me pertenecen sino a la gran rumiko takahashi**

**Fic participe en ¡más sidra por favor! Y recuerden la fiesta es en ¡siéntate!**

**Advertencia: idiotez en grandes cantidades.**

**Frase elegida**: ¿En qué demonios pensabas cuando compraste eso? ¡No pasará nunca por la puerta! —Bueno, ¿y para qué entonces tenemos la ventana? — ¡Vivimos en un maldito piso 23!"

Dentro de dos días es navidad Sango que le regalare a Inuyasha.-preguntaba la morocha a su mejor amigo.- regálale lo que siempre quiso, de lo que siempre habla.-Dice la castaña.-ya se una chaqueta de cuero al estilo vaquero, es lo que siempre quiso, y de lo que siempre habla.-dijo entusiasmada la morocha.-oye que almorzaremos sabes que los muchachos vienen con hambre.-Pregunta la castaña a su mejor amiga y compañera departamento.

-Yo pensaba pedirte que me ayudes a cocinar.-dice la joven azabache poniendo cara de corderito degollado-está bien, pero yo elijo que será.-Asevera Sango con un fingido enfado.- Si mi general.-

Luego de cocinar y adornar el departamento de los cuatro se sentaron a esperarlos charlando de cosas sin importancia.

-Llegamos- exclama Miroku para saludarnos con un beso y un abrazo al igual que Inuyasha, salvo que Miroku bajó la mano más de lo debido.-¡MALDITO PERVERTIDOOO!-chilla Sango dándole una bofetada a su novio.-Tú nunca cambias Miroku.-Suspiraron Inuyasha y Kagome al unisono.

Luego de cenar se dignaron a irse a dormir. Cada uno a su habitación, salvo el pobre Miroku que por tanto golpe en la cabeza quedo tirado en medio de la sala inconsciente.

un días para navidad.- Suspiró Inuyasha.- Sabes que le compraras a Kagome, Inuyasha.-Pregunta curioso el pelinegro.- Le comprare un vestido que ella me ha dicho muchas veces que le gusta, y tú a Sango.-Pregunta de la misma forma que su amigo.-Ya verás mi querido amigo, ya lo verás.-En realidad no sabía ni que carajos quería Sango, pero luego una idea le vino a la mente.

-Muy ben Sango ya tengo el regalo de Inuyasha y ¿tú, el de miroku?-pregunto la pelinegra- Si, le regalaré un reloj nuevo ya que, él siempre se queja del que tiene.-Dice la castaña- Bueno, Sango en dos días navidad.-dice con entusiasmo la morocha.

Luego de charlar toda la tarde, ir de compras, y comprarse un regalo para cada una se volvieron al departamento. Para cenar y acostarse.

Ansiosos por la llegada de la navidad.

Hoy es el gran día pero Inuyasha y Miroku. -Pensaban las jóvenes al despertarse- Feliz navidad Sango.- Exclama a morocha.- Feliz navidad Kagome-chan.-Dice la castaña abrazando a la morocha cual corresponde inmediatamente.

-Muy bien ¿y los chicos?.-Pregunta, Kagome saliendo vestida con una remera de tirantes negra y un jean ajustado.-No lo sé- Responde con simpleza la castaña mientras miraba televisión.

-Muy querido amigo que le regalarás a Sango.-Pregunta el albino a punto de entrar en el edificio en el cual vivían.-Mira allí está.-Dijo señalando un enorme piano que era cargado por cuatro hombres.

En ese momento un tic apareció en el ojo de Inuyasha.- ¿En qué demonios pensabas cuando compraste eso? ¡No pasará nunca por la puerta! —Grita el albino enfadado. -Bueno, ¿y para qué entonces tenemos la ventana? — Se defiende Miroku.- ¡Vivimos en un maldito piso 23!, idiota- vocifera el ojidorado.-OH, no pensé en eso. -Ríe nerviosamente el ojiazul.

-¡Feliz navidad!-exclaman los jóvenes al entrar ya era de noche y aprovecharon para esconder los regalos, menos el piano, y eso se dieron cuenta las chicas. Ya que Sango tenía la boca abierta y la mirada desorbitada mientras que Kagome solo mostraba asombro.

Y así pasaron la noche con una blanca navidad, ya que Miroku tuvo que romper la pared y luego comenzó a nevar. Luego de comer Inuyasha busco en su bolsillo una cajita de terciopelo azul y se arrodillo al frente de su amada.

¿Kagome quie-quieres casarte c-conmigo?-pregunta el albino temiendo que la respuesta sea negativa. Pero en cambio ella se tiró a sus brazos y lo besó apasionadamente. Iban a seguir pero alguien carraspeó fingidamente obligándolos a separarlos sonrojados.

Luego Kagome saco dos paquetes uno para Inuyasha, que al ver el regalo de su prometida la abrazo y comenzó a dar vueltas con ella en brazos. Al separarse saco otro regalo y se lo dio a Sango era un vestido de color lila con un hermoso cinturón purpura, uno que Sango siempre decía que algún día lo compraría. Y a Miroku le regalo una foto de ellos cuatro, algo que a Miroku le gusto mucho.

Luego Sango se disculpó con Inuyasha por no tener un regalo para él, cosa que a el no le importó. Y se dirigió a Kagome le dio el regalo y la abrazó ella le había regalado un hermoso collar que siempre le gusto. Y luego le dio su regalo a Miroku que este la beso en agradecimiento el regalo era una camisa que a él le encanto.

Y por último era el turno de Miroku se disculpó con Kagome e Inuyasha por no tener un regalo para ellos pero ellos no le dieron importancia. Y le regalo el bendito piano que esta lo abrazó y beso ya que a ella le encantaba tocar el piano lo que ocurría es que el suyo había dejado de funcionar. Pero a todo esto Sango pregunto:

-una vez más ¿Cómo pudieron meter el piano aquí? Y ¿Por qué hay un gran agujero en la pared?- pregunta casi gritando la última pregunta la castaña.-Porque…-Comienza a explicar Miroku pero es interrumpido por el albino-Porque tu novio Idiota compró un piano y no había por dónde meterlo al apartamento.-dice el albino y luego de decir esto Sango se le tira encima a Miroku tratando estrangularlo gritando "DESTRUISTE MI APARTAMENTO TE MATARÉ"

-Bueno al menos es una blanca navidad ¿no?- pregunto la morocha- Si- suspira el albino.-Una blanca navidad- dijeron al unisono

Hola

Es un poco raro pero espero que os guste

y dejen muchos reviews

besos


End file.
